Psychopaths, lunches and something else
by An24
Summary: Kara is ready to come back as a reporter after defeating Reign, but soon she will discover that nothing is what it seems. Lots of Kara as a reporter, some drama, and of course a lot of SuperCorp scenes [Kara-Lena]...and some Sanvers, may be...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fic, sorry if you find some spelling mistakes but english isn't my first language, I hope you like it though, veremos! **

**I do not own supergirl or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 1: Back to work**

Finally, after defeating Reign through several tries, Kara was ready to return to her life as a reporter in Catco Worldwide Media, she couldn't contain her excitement at going back to her relatively normal life, in Monday morning she woke up full of energy, ready to start her day, and as weird as it seem, the reporter had awoken before the alarm rang, she was so thrilled that she barely slept, so as soon as the alarm rang the hero was at her feet making the wood creak with the process, the sun filtered through the windows bringing warmth to her radiant skin, in a few seconds she was bathed, dressed and ready for work.

"_I might be ready for some peace and quiet in my life, but I will never stop using my gifts for this things"_\- Kara thought.

While heading to the balcony to take flight to Catco's building, she remembered that this time she wouldn't be using her powers as a means of transport, since her tough fight with Reign had left her exhausted, so she decided on taking the bus. Once in the bus stop, the reporter couldn't stop looking at her watch, obviously the bus was riding late, and so was she if it took 10 more minutes for it to arrive. As she was ready for calling a cab, the bus surged from the corner of the block, Kara took a deep breath and got on it.

"_Just in time for saving some money"_, she thought.

The bus left her one block away from the magnificent building, so she had to run at a speed as humanly as possible, for not arriving late.

She took the elevator, marked her floor, as the ascending started, Kara couldn't stop her foot from tapping on the floor, once the door opened the reporter got out as if she had being pushed from the place. As she worked her way through the building adjusting her shirt and glasses, something got in her way, making her stop in her tracks.

"_It's not allowed to run in the hallways Miss Danvers…"_

The statement brought Kara just back to when she was a teenager and the principal would tell her the exact same words. She shook her head to clear her mind and looked up, finding the penetrating gaze of one Lena Luthor being directed to her persona. The reporter brought her hands to her heart, and as usual when she was nervous, she started rumbling.

"_I… I'm… I'm sorry Lena, is it ok for me to call you Lena right? Or you rather prefer I call you by your last name, Miss Luthor or may be…"_

"_Hey Kara, darling, stop"_ \- Lena told the reporter as she took her by her shoulders_.-"Just breathe and count to 10 ok? Let's start again"._

"_Hi Kara, good morning, my name is Lena but I think you already know that, and am pretty sure that I was already your boss before today, we agreed that nothing would change between us, but it appears that you forgot about that this morning"._

Shame brought a tint of pink to Kara's cheeks and taking a deep breath she managed to produce some words.

"_I'm sorry Lena, It's just that today feels like a new beginning for me and sometimes I forget how to act around you, it won't happen again, I don't want my boss scolding me"._ \- The reporter said with an astonishing bright smile.

As always, Lena was stunned every time Kara showed her that characteristic smile of hers, it seemed as if happiness ran through every fiber of her being. Clearing her voice the CEO continued.

"_You speak the true, we wouldn't want to make that ruthless witch angry, would we?"_ – The CEO smiled imitating the reporter's grin as good as she could, and just for a moment

she noticed the confused look Kara was giving her, that little crinkle forming in between her eyebrows, that typical crinkle that she loved so much.

**So I know the chapter is short, I will try to make them longer, any comments and suggestions are welcome, I have some more chapters written but I need to translate them, I'll try to upload some more during this week…see yaaa…**


	2. Chapter 2: storm of feelings

**Second Chapter! Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 2: Storm of feelings.**

It was almost lunch time when Kara started feeling a voracious hunger, the morning had pass while the reporter worked in her new article, giving her no time to take a snack.

She stood up stretching her arms while walking to the buffet in search for some food, the reporter thought about inviting Lena, since they hardly had time to spend together in the last few days, after Reign and the new relationship between Lena and James, it was almost impossible to find a few minutes free in their agenda for at least sharing some coffee.

While Kara walked towards Lena office, the one across from her desk and once owned by Cat Grant, she stood in her tracks when she noticed that James there, the photographer was holding Lena by her waist while they share, by the look of it, a passionate kiss. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Kara re adjusted her glasses and thought about waiting until they were finish before entering the room.

She decided to get back to her desk but her eyes were fixed in the couple, she tried moving her legs but the reporter was stuck in this place. Sometime later, a sense of repulsion that invaded her entire being was caused by the scene taking place in front of her, a few more seconds passed and as repulsion was left behind, anger took its place, and some minutes later she felt flooded with countless of unpleasant feelings. As she saw Lena Breaking apart from James, she felt how her body immediately relaxed and with quick steps the reporter returned to her desk. _"What on the name of Rao is happening with me…"_ -she thought to herself while bringing one hand to the back of her neck.

It wasn't the first time the blonde had watch Lena and James being affectionate towards one another, but with fighting Reign and all the things that were happening in the las few months, she barely had the time to process the fact that they were actually an item. When Lena told her, all she could manage to say was how happy she was for them, but as a matter of fact, the heroine didn't give much thought to the whole situation.

The CEO approached Kara while she was lost in her thoughts, she stood beside her for some minutes while waiting for some intervention from the reporter, but nothing came.

"_Hmmm… Kara? Is everything OK?" _Not receiving a reply from de blonde she continued _– "Is something wrong?"_ Lately she found herself asking the reporter the same question over and over.

"_Oh Lena! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there, how long have you been standing there?"_ Kara asked with a tint of confusion pasted in her face.

"_For 5 minutes or so? It seems as you were extremely focused in something and as a consequence didn't noticed my presence, which if I must admit, hurts my ego a little"_ – the CEO said while showing her distinguished lopsided smile.

"_I'm sorry Lena, it wasn't my intention, I was just thinking about the ki…"_\- the reporter stopped talking and after faking a cough she continued- _"about the new report I've been working on, it's something rather complicated, to tell you the truth I can't wait to find something and tell you about it but for the moment I'm just making some adjustment and some background check, if you are available maybe we can have lunch and I can tell you all about it"_. The word vomit was making itself known again but with a little luck, the CEO wouldn't notice the change of course and the blonde would have emerged victorious from this questioning.

"_Sure! I will love that! Just let me talk to James about my change of plans"_ \- The new CEO said.

"_I'm sorry Lena, I didn't know you already had plans with James, we can reschedule"._ With a quick move of her hand, Lena placed one finger in the reporter's lips sealing them, preventing the blonde from further words, all while letting James know about her new arrangements and leaving a megawatt smile plastered in the reporter's face.

**I will upload a new chapter soon… comments and suggestions are welcome **


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter, sorry for not posting sooner…**

**Chapter 3: "Jealousy"**

Already at the restaurant they found themselves enjoying each other's company, the talk was fluid as always between the two women, Kara telling Lena about her report: detailing every aspect of the attacks, how his victims were chosen for their sexuality or race, how they were left in an alley with a swastika mark in their skin. The CEO was horrified by the events, after all, there still were mad people in the world.

The reporter told Lena how she was supposed to search for witnesses while trying not to raise suspicions, how mad she was with this narrow minded person, all while moving her hands abruptly to convey meaning. Just thinking about this man, woman or thing hurting Alex made her blood boil, although in second thought, if they messed with Alex, they would be the ones begging for their lives, she was the DEO's director after all and a badass.

Lena observed with wonder how Kara ate at least three times more than a regular person, it always amazed her how her friend could maintain such an athletic figure considering that her diet was similar to that of a sumo wrestler, her reasoning was interrupted by a familiar sound, her phone had started ringing, she answered the call with a wide smile plastered on her face, informing Kara that was James in the other line.

"_I'll be back soon"_\- Lena told James while playing with her food.

There it was again, that strange feeling, something was off every time she heard Lena and James talking or watch them hugging for that matter. It was so difficult to control what she was feeling that suddenly her enhance hearing catch up what James was saying.

"_I miss you beautiful, please come back soon, you and Kara can have lunch again tomorrow"-_ a blush appeared on Lena's face while hearing her boyfriend's words.

And with that Kara found herself with an L-shaped fork in her hand, without Lena noticing she quickly hided the fork under the table to return it to its natural state, the reporter was now sure that her behavior and conduct were related with a kind of feeling she wasn't so related to, was she jealous?, she had felt it the time she found Mon-El with Eve in the copy room and Alex had introduced the term for her, and as it seemed this was very similar to that feeling.

Playing nervously with her fingers and toying with her glasses, she looked away from Lena and decided to stop listening the conversation James and her best friend where having.

After some minutes Lena finished the call, put her phone in her bag and resumed the talk with the reporter.

"_Sorry about that, so… tell me more about your report"_\- The CEO said with a grin.

"_Sure? You don't need to get back to James?" _The reporter asked while staring at the table, trying to avoid Lena's gaze.

"_No, it's fine, I'm having a wonderful time with my best friend, and as far as I know I'm still his boss, he can wait a little longer…"-_ Lena said with a wide smile.

Kara felt immediately relieved after Lena's words and with great enthusiasm she continued talking.

"_Kara, I just want to tell you something, please be careful, someone like that… you don't know how they can react, I… I just want you to be safe yes?"_

"_And I get this from the woman who is addict to press conferences in which her life is at stake?"_ the blond answered with a smirk at the notion of her friend carrying for her safety.

"_I promise I'll be careful, Lee…"_ the blond answered with conviction, the CEO relaxing her features as the words were spoken…

**Sorry for the delate, but work and stuff keep me busy, and sorry again if the translation it's a bit confusing, see ya….**


	4. Chapter 4: the interview

**New chapter, sorry for the long awaiting… hope you like it**

Chapter 4: "The interview"

The first day of investigation started with Kara visiting one of the victims of this so call Neo Nazi. The address she was given led her into a not so friendly neighborhood, with old buildings and dark alleys despite being 2 p.m. in the afternoon. Rushing forward the reporter found the address she was looking for, a rather scary building with the aspect of being abandoned years ago but with an old fashioned intercom placed at the door. After confirming the address written in her notes, Kara rang the bell and waited some minutes for a response but with no luck. May be it was time for her to use her strength, so she took the knob and forced it until she heard a crack, suddenly the door was open.

"_I'm sorry"-_ she whispered apologizing for the intrusion.

Four floors after (it wasn't news that the elevator was broken) Kara arrived to the apartment, sometimes being super helped her in certain situations like taking the stairs and not to feel totally breathless after doing it, but this was not the occasion, her heart was beating faster than usual and she felt pretty tired, it seemed that her last fight with Reign was still affecting her abilities.

After regaining her composure, the reporter rang the apartment's bell; some noises could be heard coming from the inside.

"_Who is it?"-_ A trembling voice said from the other side of the door.

"_My name is Kara Danvers, I'm a reporter from CatCo Magazine, and we had an appointment for today_".

She could notice some hesitation, so when she saw a peephole in the door, immediately took her credential and put it there. After seeing that a rather nice blonde girl with glasses was standing at the other side of the door he decided to open.

"_Come in, quick"-_ a shaky voice commanded.

"_Sorry, I'm here for the interview, you don't have to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you"-_ the reporter said while she entered the apartment slowly as to not scare the man.

The man took off the hood which partially covered his face and moved quickly to the next room landing in one of the coaches waiting for the reporter to take the first step.

"_You are just a kid…"_\- Kara whispered while watching the distressed face of a 16 years old black boy, his entire body was tensed and his shaky hands seemed to be testing the resistance of the armchair.

"_I'm not a kid, I'm 18…"_ – the boy said while shrugging.

"_Oh, I'm sorry…"-_ well, the boy was 2 years older than she predicted, no such a difference there, but the kid seemed to be bother by the fact of people treating him like someone younger, so if she was going to do this wright, maybe she should take this interview as if he was a full grown-up.

"_I really sorry about what happened to you… No one should go through what you went through… NOBODY"-_ the reporter started showing the pain she felt for this situation, her voice quivering as the words came out.

"_The NCPD department told me they found you in an alley, completely knocked out and with a rather severe wound in your head, is that correct?"-_the reporter said with a serious tone.

"_That's right even if sometimes I try to pretend like it isn´t"-_ the boy said leading his gaze to the floor.

Kara could feel the suffering and fear coming from her interviewer, so much so that it became part of her own pain. There was something in the boy's look, emptiness that bear the loss of trust towards his entire surroundings, the reporter knew that she had to do something about all of this.

"_I need you to tell me everything you remember about that night and from the moment you woke up, we'll help you, we are going to catch this guy"- _the heroin said trying to show as much confidence as possible.

"_I'm not sure "he" is a he… more like… something…"_\- the boy said raising his head for the first time staring at intense blue eyes.

"_What do you mean?"_\- She asked, curiosity evident in her voice as a chill run down the back of her neck and through her spine.

"_I'm not sure, that night I was coming back from my girlfriend´s place, as a I was entering the building I heard a whistle, I turned around and saw a shadow and after that I felt something cold running through my forehead, when a raised my hand it was covered with blood, that's when I fainted."_

"_Please continue…"-_ the reporter said immersed in the story and taking notes about every important detail coming out from the boy's mouth…

**Sorry if you find spelling mistakes or if it's difficult to read, I have some more chapters already written but I need to translate them, hopefully I'll be uploading a new one soon, more SuperCorp coming in the next ones.**

**Waiting for season 5…. **


	5. Chapter 5: Rao

**Chapter 5****: "Rao"**

Back at CatCo, Kara started analyzing the information she was given during the interview, for now she knew that the transgressor was racist, about 5.90 feet and unknown gender, and she had his/her psychological profile: a sadistic, psychotic and cruel being who enjoyed inflicting pain.

Some minutes later James approached to her desk to check her progress with the new article, the reporter was so lost in her paperwork that she didn't notice his presence, after a few seconds the photographer faked a cough as to get her attention.

"_Oh, sorry James, I didn't see you there, I was just going through my notes" – _the reporter said while she adjusted her glasses.

"_Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to know if you had some news about your article after the interview"._

"_Just a few clues for now, I know his… or her height and that he or she is a very despicable person"-_ James could hear the disappointment and desperation in the blonde's voice for not having more to go on with.

"_Just… try to stay calm yeah? At some point they're going to become careless and will be there to catch them". _James talked calmly while giving Kara's shoulder one little squeeze.

As Kara felt the touch on her shoulder, she immediately pull back her chair dissipating the contact, when she realized what she had done she knew something was off. A strange feeling run through her chest, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Suddenly she found herself thinking about the moment they were a couple, it seemed to have happened so long ago, but here she was, remembering every second, every memory without knowing why.

Was it because she missed her relationship with James? May be that's why every time she saw him and Lena together she felt like been stab in the chest, but deep down she knew there was something more to it.

After watching the reporter's face go through a flow of emotions, not so pleasant ones by the look of it, James decided to slowly walk away, he knew better than to disturb a trouble woman, he didn't know what was in the blonde's mind but every time she showed some kind of discomfort, everything tended to go downhill. Kara was never one to display negative feelings but when she did she became a whirlwind of emotions, or more like a hurricane, and James… well James wanted to live another day.

This is how Kara found herself responding to no one almost ten minutes after James departure. Unfortunately, she had lost the opportunity for assessing the subject that was in her mind, if her conclusion was true and she really was still in love with James, there was no way for this to end well, although Lena and James where together now and there was no way she would betray her best friend like that. The reporter was taking a deep breath with her eyes closed when suddenly she opened them to find a pair of green eyes, beautiful emerald eyes looking back, eyes which where alarmingly close.

"_Oh Rao! Lena!"_ – Kara threw back her chair with such force that she ended on the floor, just her legs visible from the other side of her desk.

"_Rao?"_ Lena asked with a raised eyebrow and a disconcerted almost worried look.

In less than a few seconds Kara was already up, with shaking hands she ran her fingers through her hair and straighten her glasses all the while thinking about a possible answer for Lena's question.

"_Lena! Oh God if you did that again I'm not sure I would live to tell about it, you almost scared me to death luckily for me I was just in my chair and not at the edge of the balcony, that would've been deadly_". As per usual Kara was talking so fast that Lena made her gestures so she wouldn't forget to breathe.

"_Who is Rao?"_ The brunette asked while approaching the blonde. She loved harassing Kara until the blonde wasn't able to keep talking, just mumbling. Ashamed Kara was the cutest thing in the whole world.

"_Ahhh, well… it's a long story… mmm..."_ – Kara hesitated while trying to avoid Lena's piercing stare, if she wanted to be able to speak she shouldn't look at her.

"_Oh, don't worry darling, I happened to be free for the next hour or so…"_ the CEO answered playfully.

For some reason she felt intimidated by her best friend's stare, she felt as if she was being questioned, she even had come to the conclusion that if she had to choose between being interrogated by someone using kryptonite or by Lena, she would pick the first option any time. After taking a deep breath she formed an answer to fix her stupid mistake.

"_Well… it's something from when Alex and I were just kids… we used to invent words, one was Rao, we had a dark period in which we used that word like for everything, we would say Oh Rao instead of Oh God, you should have seen Eliza during that time, she was so confused. I got used to it sooo much that even today it still slips from time to time" - _There, that wasn't so bad, Kara thought while assessing Lena's features.

Tilting her head to one side and with her eyebrow still raised Lena nodded.

"_And here I was thinking that there was no way for Kara Danvers to be more of a dork" _\- the brunette said teasingly.

After Lena's reply Kara was able to relaxed and gave her a warm smile, knowing that she had survived to live another day with her secret. But deep down, there was always this feeling of disappointment, there was nothing that the blonde hated more than lying to Lena about her true identity.

**-Sorry for the long wait…**


	6. Chapter 6: Lunch

**Chapter 6****: Lunch**

Lena was sitting in a little restaurant near Catco waiting for James, they have decided earlier to have lunch together, he was arriving a little late so the brunette decided to answer some LCORP mails while she waited for him. Luckily for her, Sam seemed to be handling everything well enough, so her tasks where hugely diminished and so where her emails. While she was responding the last mail, a new message popped up in her phone, the CEO smirked upon seeing who the sender was, leaving the email for later she immediately opened her best friend text and with a confused look she read:

**Kara (dork) Danvers: **_"Thanks for last night, I had a very nice time..."_

That was all the message said, suddenly the brunette was thinking about hundreds of scenarios for why the blonde was being thankful, one of them making her guts twist. Just the thought of Kara thanking the man who might had spent the night with her caused her a deep pain in her chest.

"_Stop Lena, focus"- _the CEO thought. Should she text Kara about the wrong message, let her know that she had been the one receiving it instead of whoever was it for? Although… if she didn't tell Kara, then the message would never be delivered to its real destination… "_What is happening with me"- _the brunette thought when she realized what she was thinking, suddenly her reasoning was interrupted by her phone and a new message from Kara.

**Kara (dork) Danvers: **"_Lena! I'm so sorry! Wrong chat :P…"_

Lena frowned while she answered. As she was finishing replying the last mail and Kara's text James crossed the restaurant door with a big smile on his face. He sat with her and together they ordered something to eat.

_"Do you know if something is going on with Kara?"_ \- The silence was suddenly cut by James question, Lena straighten herself when she heard the mention of her best friend's name.

_"What do you mean?" _She was now staring at her boyfriend with curiosity.

"_I don't know, it's just, the other day I came to her desk right?, I wanted to talk to her about an assignment but she didn't even notice me standing there, she looked… conflicted maybe? I didn't want to disturb her so I just left. Perhaps you know something that I don't, after all you are her best friend…" _– he said while taking a gulp of wine.

For sure Kara's behavior with James was related with the text from before, the CEO assumed.

_"Now that mention it, I got a text from her before you came, it was most definitely addressed to someone who shared something with her last night…" _as she stated her thoughts she immediately regretted doing so, perhaps she shouldn't discuss this things with James. When she looked back at him, a big smile was plastered in his face… he was happy? What she said about Kara made him happy?

"_If that's true I'm glad Kara has someone who makes her happy, knowing her for sure there is someone new in her life, she's always dorker than usual when she's in love". _

James's words pierced Lena right through her heart, she felt her guts twisting and her heartbeat started rising. As she was trying to calm herself the distinctive restaurant doorbell rang, the brunette inevitably looked up to see a familiar silhouette with blonde hair entering the restaurant. She followed the reporter with her eyes, suddenly observing that she wasn't alone, a girl was with her, and one of her arms was intertwined with Kara's.

James followed Lena's gaze through the room finding Kara laughing hysterically with a brunette girl he didn't know.

_"It seems like our mystery is solved…- _James said while arching one of his eyebrows and staring at Lena.

"_Sorry what?..." - _it's all Lena was able to answer, her eyes still lost in Kara and her companion. She couldn't help feeling curious… who was this woman? Why was she touching the blonde's arm and why the hell was Kara smiling so brightly to her, when that wide smile used to be just addressed to her and no one else?

"_Lena?"- _James asked while touching her arm to get her attention.

"_I think you are misreading things James, there is no way Kara is dating this woman, for long as I know Kara's not gay, you are wrong…" - _she replied in a cold tone, the one she reserved for LCORP meetings and dealing with old dinosaurs.

_"You never know…" - _James answered intrigued by her girlfriend's frivolity.

**Thank you for reading, hope you like it… SuperCorp Sunday yey! **


	7. Chapter 7: the mysterious woman

**Chapter 7:** "The mysterious woman"

Kara couldn't believe how stupid she was, she sent "that" message to Lena, when she thought she couldn't be more foolish the universe proved her wrong.

A week before as she was following a lead about her investigation she came across with a new victim. Kara was in the right place at the right time when she heard the girl scream, she rushed into the alley and there she found a woman around her own age, curled up in a corner, her face paled as if she had seen a ghost.

"_Are you ok?"_ \- The blonde asked while extending her hand to the woman curled up on the floor.

"_Y…Yes, thanks to you"_ – the woman answered taking Kara's hand and getting up with a wobble.

The reporter noted how the woman stumbled and offered her body and arms as support to stabilize her. When the woman raised her head, Kara was met with a pair of piercing green eyes, suddenly Lena's face came to her mind, shaking her head from her thoughts she continued helping the girl.

"_Are you sure you're ok? What's your name?"_ \- Kara's face was full of concern when she saw a swastika marked in this woman forearm.

"_I'm feeling better, thanks, my name is Kayla and you are?"_ – the girl questioned while trying to stay upright.

"_Nice to meet you Kayla, my name is Kara, let me take you to an emergency room so they can evaluate the damage to your arm…"_ – the blonde requested as she intertwined their arms.

"_I appreciate that Kara but I'm fine, it's not neces…" -_ the woman tried replying but the blond was already dragging her to the medical center.

"_Thanks for everything… really Kara, you came at the right time, thanks for taking care of me, I think you are the first person who got me to step on a hospital, for what a saw you can be as stubborn as me, is hard to say no to you"_ – Kayla said with a big smile in her face.

"_According to my sister I'm the most stubborn person in this world, so you lost against the best" _\- the reporter said with a playful attitude.

Kara was getting ready to go get her lunch when she received a new message in her cellphone, it was from Kayla, she was near CatCo for a job interview and wanted to have lunch together, without hesitation the blonde accepted the invitation, the girl was nice, she enjoyed her company and she really needed to have some social life.

As Kara was near the restaurant, she noticed that Kayla was already there, standing by the door. While she was crossing the street, a familiar sound echoed in her ears, a heartbeat, one which she had memorized years ago… Lena. Her best friend was inside the restaurant, sharpening her senses she could tell that James was with her… James…she felt an intense pain in her chest but she set the feeling aside to finally meet Kayla.

"_Kayla! It´s good to see you! How have you been?"_ – Kara asked as she gave the woman a warm hug, the other woman returning the gesture.

"_Hey Kara! It's good to see you too, I was looking forward to meet you again and catch up, I'm dying to know if you have new leads about my attacker"-_ the brunette answered as she took Kara's arm in her own and pulled her inside the restaurant.

As they were entering the place, Kara lost the trail of the conversation for a few seconds as she stole glances to where Lena was sitting, she could feel Lena staring at her and James presence, she immediately adjusted her grip on Kayla's arm and started laughing out loud, she knew the woman had said something funny but she definitely overreacted. As she wondered why she had exaggerated before, Kara could hear how Lena's heart skipped a bit, she then barely glance at her and she could see how annoyed her friend was. And suddenly there it was… that feeling of satisfaction she didn't know she needed… Lena being affected by Kayla's presence was just what Kara was searching for without knowing…this wasn't a normal behavior between friends was it?

While the blonde and Kayla where having a heated conversation about alien rights, the sound of heels approaching could be heard in the room, a sound so familiar to Kara, one that carried a sense of authority like no other.

"_Kara Darling! What a coincidence to find you here!"_ – the CEO said with a well-practiced smile plastered in her face.

"_Hi Lena! I didn't know you were here…if I knew I would have say hello"_ – Kara answered as she watched how Lena and Kayla glanced each other, the CEO staring into the girl's eyes. Kara immediately adjusted her glasses and quickly introduced them.

"_Oh! I'm sorry! Lena this is Kayla… a friend. Kayla this is Lena, she's my boss and best friend" _\- Kara finished whit a bright smile on her face which got even brighter when she saw Lena's raised eyebrow, a gesture her friend used when she was intrigued o annoyed with something.

"_It´s nice to meet you Lena"_ – Kayla replied with a sweet smile while extending her hand for a handshake.

"_Likewise, I'm glad Kara is making new friends"_ – Lena replied with a tone close to being considered sarcastic. As they were shaking hands, the brunette saw how one of Kayla's hand rested in Kara's leg. She always prided herself about her skill to be composed when her feelings seemed to surface, but something failed this time, she wasn't able to hide her features, she was definitely jealous… unable to control herself she quickly turned around and left the restaurant completely forgetting that James was still inside using the toilet. _"What the hell is wrong with me…"_ the brunette whispered.

Although it was only a whisper, thanks to her enhance hearing, the reporter heard the brunette's words, her friend's behavior shocked her. When she came to her senses just a few seconds after Lena's departure, she felt the necessity to chase and ask her why she suddenly left without a word.

Kara apologized to Kayla and a few seconds after she was out of the restaurant searching for her friend. When she saw Lena crossing the street, she fastened her pace to reach her while yelling her name, when Kara noticed that Lena had heard her and made eye contact, she jogged towards her, she was so focused in her best friend that she never realized that she was in the middle of the street and a car was approaching at full speed.

"_Kara watch out!"_ – came Lena's scream full with panic; her face distorted with fear.

Suddenly everything was in slow motion, the car slowly coming her way, the rest of the world had stopped almost completely, she could see how Lena's body was tilted towards the street, tears running down her cheeks. She needed to find a way out of this situation without exposing her true identity, she decided to jump far enough for the car not to hit her but not as much as to raise suspicions. Time seemed suddenly to return to its normal pace, when the car was close enough and while the driver tried to dodge her, the reporter jumped, rolling to a stop just a few meters from where Lena was standing.

"_Oh my God Kara!"_ – Lena yelled as she quickly approached her friend.

Just a second later the CEO was knelt beside her, placing one of her arms in her back to provide support. Kara slowly raised her head, pretending to be dizzy she found a pair of green eyes watching her with worry, tears still running down her cheeks. Kara run her thumb through her pale skin drying her tears with her touch but more kept rolling down, Kara felt sick, full of guilt for putting Lena in this situation, lying about her identity was getting harder and harder. After a minute she took a deep breath and with a slight smile in her face she decided to bring calm to her friend.

"_Lee… I'm ok, everything is ok, not even a scratch… see?"_ – Kara said while standing up, moving her arms to show her that she was perfectly fine but Lena didn't react, she kept looking at her without saying a word. A few minutes passed without neither of them emitting a sound or moving, but all of a sudden Kara was wrapped in a warm and tight hug, returning the gesture Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's body. As the blonde rubbed her back, Lena started sobbing and trembling in her arms, the reporter continued rubbing her back with the hope to bring calm. Once the brunette had composed herself, she took a step back watching Kara from head to toes to confirm that everything was fine, she suddenly stopped her gaze in one of Kara's legs.

"_Kara… y… your leg…"-_ the CEO whispered while she pointed the blonde's knee.

Kara immediately looked down to her knee finding a trail of blood and a cut so deep that her bone was exposed. So… something wasn't right, she couldn't be hurt this bad just from a car accident; now fully aware of her injury and the adrenaline suddenly going down Kara could feel the pain seeping in, causing her legs to buckle, she grabbed Lena's shoulders for support, Lena quickly taking her by her waist holding part of her weight.

"_We need to take you to hospital, you are bleeding really bad, I'm sure you'll need stitches…"_ – Lena said while pulling out her cellphone to call an ambulance but Kara abruptly stopped her preventing her from calling.

"_That won't be necessary, I… I can't go to the emergency's room…"_ – her mind was looking for some excuse to scape this situation and she needed one now. _"My sister… yeah… call Alex please, she's a doctor, she knows what to do… I can't stand hospitals"_ – Perfect… that should work for now.

"_Ok, I'll call Alex…"_ – she wasn't completely convinced but she took Kara's cellphone and rapidly dialed Alex number. "_Hello? Alex I'm Lena…"_

Before she could say something else, she was interrupted by Alex's frantic voice.

"_Lena? What's going on? Why are you calling from Kara's cellphone? Is something wrong? What hap…"._

_Alex! Take a deep breath, Kara is mostly fine but there was an accident…" _– Lena said trying to remain calm so Alex wouldn't freaked out. _"A car was coming towards her as she crossed the street, she was able to dodge it but she has a pretty deep wound in her knee, I tried to call an ambulance but she insisted that I called you instead"._

"_Wait… what? That's not possible… Kara can't be hurt… it's not possible"-_ the redhead repeated the words as if it were a mantra, although of course she soon came to her senses to deal with the situation_. "Listen Luthor… I need you to take Kara to her apartment, can you do that? I'm heading there right now"._

"_Yes of course I can… we'll see you there…" -_ the brunette replied still holding Kara's weight.

**Well that's it for now, sorry for the spelling mistakes…** 😊


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: "**Almost Human"

Kara knew there was something terribly wrong, she was bleeding, the pain in her leg was unbearable and her body was shaking uncontrollably. Her fight against Reign had happened months ago so it was illogical that her body was still recovering, her concern increased by the minute, luckily for her, Lena had decided to drive herself to the restaurant and was now driving like a mad woman to get to her apartment. The brunette's hands were shaking behind the steering wheel, her composure was lost every time a car made her go slower. Throughout the entire car ride, she offered Kara words of encouragement and assured her everything was going to be fine.

Fifteen minutes after the accident they were outside the reporter's apartment, Lena getting out of the car and running to the passenger's door while she called Alex.

"_Alex! We're here, I need your help to get Kara out of the car and take her to the apartment"_ – the CEO said while she quickly opened the door and grabbed Kara's hand caressing it with her thumb to calm her.

"_I'm a few blocks away, how is she?"_ – the redhead asked while she drove her motorcycle through traffic.

"_She is quite sore and shaking but she's holding on"_ – the woman gave Kara a slight smile and the reporter returned the gesture.

"_Ok, five more minutes and I'm there"_ – the agent answered before the line went dead.

The brunette then bent down so that her face was at the same height as the blonde's – _"Everything is going to be fine ok? Alex is coming and she's going to help you"._

"_I know, I know, but I'm telling you, we could go up to my apartment while she arrives, I can walk just fine Lena" _– she tried to sound as convincing as possible, bring calm to her friend, making her know that they were exaggerating, she was Supergirl for the love of Rao, of course Lena didn't know that, but she had been through worst situations than this.

Still with doubts Lena agreed to Kara's request, she extended her hand for the blonde to take, then she took her by her waist using her own body to support the reporter's weight.

"_Ok, hold tight, in the count of three we raise you up ok? _– Kara nodded and Lena started counting._ "1…2… and 3! Up…"_ – the blond was now standing, her leg bleeding more than before and the pain becoming almost unbearable.

The cut was deep but it seemed to be bleeding more than usual, or may be that was the normal amount, she wasn't sure, after all, these accidents weren't usual in her life. Shaking her thoughts away, the blonde readied herself to take some steps towards the entrance of her building, the distance was short, it should be rather simple.

Lena hold her tight while they took the first steps, the brunette could notice how much the reporter was shaking, far from stopping it seemed to be getting worse with every step she took, but they were already halfway, a few more steps and they would reach the door, by then Alex should have arrived. The advance suddenly came to an end when she felt Kara's head lean on her shoulder, her body becoming heavier.

"_Kara? Are you alright? We're almost there ok?" –_ Lena waited for an answer but all she got from the blonde was some mumbling, with her free hand she moved a lock of hair so she could see her, she immediately saw a grimace of pain in the blonde's face and her eyes rolling back, her body became heavier by the minute until Lena could no longer hold her weight and both fell to the ground.

"_Kara! Kara! Can you hear me? Shit, shit, shit… where the hell is Alex?! Kara please, please wake up!". _The brunette shook Kara's body trying to wake her up, while doing it she heard the roar of an engine coming closer, she let out a sigh of relief after confirming that Alex was finally there. The red hair woman left the bike on the sidewalk and ran at full speed towards her sister.

"_What the hell happened? I thought you said you were waiting for me to take her to the apartment! Kara?... this can't be happening… Kara, honey? Wake up! _the agent was now kneeled next to her sister, her hand touching the blonde's face. "_She has a pretty deep cut, but it doesn't seem to be serious enough for her to pass out…" –_ Alex then put her hand on the heroine forehead when she noticed she was covered in sweat.

"_Something isn't right, she's burning up…" – _the agent whispered louder enough for the CEO to listen.

"_No shit Sherlock! Of course something's wrong, she just got hit by a car for fuck's sake!" – _the brunette retorted with a look of disbelief in her face.

_Right Lena doesn't know Kara's real identity, of course she doesn't find this situation out of the ordinary – _shaking her thoughts away the red hair woman spoke again.

"_Sorry… sorry, I just meant that this wound shouldn't… never mind, can you tell me if you saw something unusual during the accident, something that seemed… let's say out of place?" – _when the dark hair woman didn't answer she gave her a little push to her shoulder.

"_I'm sorry, I… I don't know… it all happened so quickly, this car was heading towards her and she dodge it, I don't think there was something weird about it… but I don't understand, why do you ask? Alex what's happening?"_

"_Nothing, nothing, don't worry, here… help me take her upstairs so I can assist her, we need to lower her temperature and she probably needs stitches"._

The two of them took Kara by her arms and took her inside the building, luckily the elevator was working and unoccupied, once inside Alex pressed Kara's floor. When the elevator's door opened, they hurried to the apartment, with her free hand the agent searched for her keys and opened the door.

_"There, let's put her on the couch…stay here with her while I get the first aid's kit and some towels" – __Alex said while rushing to the bathroom._

Lena kneeled next to the couch, her hand caressing Kara's forehead while she came closer to her face.

"_Kara please wake up… I need you to wake up ok? I need you to be fine, please darling…" –_ voice trembling and full of despaired.

"_Lee… what happened? Where are we? You brought me to Arg…?" – _as she was talking the blonde tried to sit up, Lena interrupted her rambling while she kept Kara in place.

_"Shhh… please don't move darling, everything's fine, I need you to lay down ok?" – __As she tried to set Kara down, Alex returned with towels, bandages and a huge first aid kit._

"_She's awake? Hey Kar, can you hear me? I'm Alex, I'm going to help you, I need you to lay down while I take care of your wound, it's going to hurt but you have to stay still ok? Grab Lena's hand if you want, it could help you with the pain" – _the agent said while cutting Kara's pants to get to the wound.

"_Alex? Alex what's going on? I'm… I'm not healing, am I?" – _The fever was affecting her, if this went on then Lena would find out the truth about her sister, and Alex was sure this wasn't the right way to do it.

"_Shhhh… Of course you're not healing, I still didn't fix you, you smartass…" – _well thought Danvers… "_The fever is making her hallucinate, Lena please, grab those towels, wet them and put them on his forehead and abdomen ok? We need to lower her temperature"._

"_Ok, sure…" – _the brunette answered and moved to the kitchen to grab the things she needed.

With Lena back and Kara still babbling, Alex was ready to start patching Kara's leg, with one bottle of alcohol, unfortunately they had run out of peroxide, and some gauze in hand she started.

"_Sis this is going to hurt but I need to clean up this wound, I'll try to be quick ok?" – _before getting an answer from the blonde,the agent poured some alcohol directly on the wound in her leg, the blood was hiding the cut and she needed a clear view to assess the damage.

With the first contact Kara gave a painful scream, she grabbed Lena's hand squeezing it to be able to bear the pain that was running trough her entire body, soon her eyes were wide opened, her mind lucid as never before. This was weird, she had been badly hurt before, she had even been in coma, but this was completely new, it hurt almost as much as a wound inflected by kryptonite, something was really wrong, she could feel it, just when she was starting to panic Alex poured more alcohol to her wound.

"_Oh shit! Why the hell did you do that again? Shit… shiiitt…" – _Kara noticed a little squeeze in her hand, when she turned her head to the side, she was met with a pair of emerald eyes looking at her with deep concern and with… wait… was that a smirk? She seemed… surprised? … Yeap, her best friend was definitely smirking, for what reason she didn't know.

"_Kara… I think… this is the first time I've heard you swear…" – _the brunette talked while staring her with wide eyes.

"_Ok, so basically I was almost hit by a car, my bone is almost exposed, I passed out on the sidewalk, my own sister is giving me stitches in my apartment instead of going to a proper medical facility and you're telling you're surprised because I swore?" – _The blonde was suddenly smiling despite the pain she was feeling, having Lena by her side was definitely the best distraction she could've ask for.

"_Well, when you put it like that, sure, it sounds weird, but I really believe the weirdest thing of this day was hear you swearing…" – _the CEO was cut by her phone ringing, when she grabbed it she saw James's picture on the screen, _right… after saying hello to Kara and her new "friend" she run off without remembering he was still there, and that was almost… two hours ago._

"_I have to take this, I'm sorry it won't take long, my hand will be available for you to squeeze again while you swear" – _Lena said with a huge grin in her face.

"_Sure" – _was all Kara was able to respond, _obviously James was calling her now, he must be worried_. And just like that, she was once again listening to the conversation Lena was having with him outside her apartment.

"_James, I'm so sorry I didn't reach you before, there was an accident, something happened to Kara…" - _she sounded so apologetic, Kara could sense how worried she was just by hearing her tone of voice. 

"_Is she alright? What happened?"_ – James asked with a tone of reluctance evident in his voice.

"_I don't know, I… the quick version, she was almost hit by a car, I thought she was ok but suddenly her leg was bleeding, I tried to call an ambulance but she refused and now we're at her apartment and Alex is taking care of her wound…" – _the brunette said in one go holding her breath.

"_Oh, that's weird, Kara is not supposed to get hu_…" – realizing what he was about to say he abruptly cut off the sentence – _"I mean, if Alex is there with her you could came back with me, there's no need for you to be there too right?"._

Kara could sense the anger in his voice, he sounded… jealous? She couldn't avoid feel disappointed, her friend, whom she loved despite the ups and downs in their relationship, didn't show any concern about her wellbeing even though he new the situation wasn't normal.

"_Jerk…"_ – Kara muttered loud enough for Alex to hear.

"_I'm sorry, what did you say to me? Kara I just need to clean your wound, I know it's painful but that's not the way you treat someone who is trying to hel…"._

"_No! not you, James… he's talking to Lena and it seems he doesn't care about my health at all, he only worries about his girlfriend coming back home" – _There was irritation in her voice, when she raised her head, she found Alex watching her curiously.

"_Kar, what's happening? There's a nasty wound in your leg that isn't regenerating itself, your temperature is telling me that your body is probably fighting an infection, but you're telling me you still have your super hearing? This never happened before, is not possible that only some of your powers are failing, this doesn't sound like a normal solar flaring…"_

Alex was right, this wasn't a simple solar flaring, she could feel her body shutting down slowly, her powers were withdrawing. She knew something was wrong when she took the stairs in that building and almost didn't make it to the four floor.

"_I don't know Al, I really don't know what is happening to me…"_

_**Sorry for the long wait, happy SuperCorp Sunday! Stay Strong… Stay safe **___


	9. Chapter 9

**_Notes at the end of the chapter…_**

**_Chapter 9:_****_ "One bed"_**

A piercing scream came across the hall, Lena automatically turned her head looking at the door to Kara's apartment.

_"I'm sorry James, but I can't leave her alone, she needs me right now and Alex is going to need a hand to take care of her"_ \- Lena continued without looking away from the door.

_"Fine ... do as you like"_ \- the photographer answered, anger sipping through his words, he then abruptly disconnected the call.

Without paying much attention, Lena headed towards the door and entered the apartment to find a very pale Kara complaining about the pain as Alex stitched up the wound.

_"Alex! Don't you think you should give her some local anesthesia before doing that? _ She yelled quickly taken the reporter's hand in hers, concern and anger showing in her tone of voice.

It was really becoming difficult to keep her sister's secret, she thought about administrating something to relieve her pain, but when trying, the needle did not resist the hardness of Kara's skin and ended up breaking, she was no longer sure what was happening, on one side she wasn't able to penetrate her sister's skin, but on the other hand, the wound on her leg wasn't healing, and she could perform the suture without problems.

_"I looked for something to give her but we have nothing, the truth is that we never thought we would need something like that, home sutures aren't common in our lives"_ \- Alex said while she continued taking care of her sister's wound.

_"You're right, I didn't think about it, it's just… I don't want to see her suffer…"_

_"It's ok Lena, don't worry, I have a high tolerance to pa ... damn it! Alex! _– clearing her voice she continued - _as I was saying ... nothing to worry about, Alex will be more careful from now on, right Alex?"_ the blonde said while giving a threatening look to her sister who responded by rolling her eyes and sighing.

_"It won't be necessary for you to hold on because I'm done, I just need to bandage you and you're ready"_ \- said Alex with a slight smile as she showed her finished work, a suture worthy of a professional. Taking a bandage, she began to roll it around Kara's knee. Knowing her sister, she wouldn't last half an hour laying down, so she kept rolling it until the blonde couldn't flex her knee. As she predicted, as soon as her task was completed Kara began to sit up.

_"Kara I really don't think you should be up, you have to rest"_ -Lena said with concern as she put a hand on the reporter's shoulder to stop her movement.

_"It's not that bad, just a scratch, it will take much more than that to keep me here laying down"_ \- when she finished talking she lowered both legs from the couch, and pushed her body with her arms to get up, but as soon as her legs touched the floor a sharp pain run through her leg leaving her breathless and forcing her to lie down once more while Lena helped her to reposition herself.

Alex was next to her again after going to the kitchen and grabbing a beer from the fridge it should help her lower her level of stress after the moment they lived, she bent down and rested her hand on her sister's forehead, apparently, she still had a fever.

_"Easy Kar, you have to rest, your wound will take time to heal, if you don't, the fever will not go down, I'm going to give you an antibiotic and I'll stay here for a few days to help you"_ \- she said while taking a long sip of her drink.

_"Alex really, is not necessary, I can take care of myself"_ -said Kara protesting, she was not used to being taken care of and she did not like feeling helpless, not after the experience with Reign, she never felt as vulnerable as at that time, and now it happened again.

As Alex was ready to argue with her sister, her phone rang, she quickly excused herself and went outside to answer the call. Less than a minute later she came back apologizing herself, Jon was the one calling her, he immediately needed her presence at the DEO, apparently a gang was causing havoc in the city and he needed her team to assess the situation.

_"Kara listen, I know I said that I would stay with you, but the FBI needs my help in a new case and cannot wait, if you want I can call Mom to see if she can come and take care of you for a while ..."_ \- Alex said feeling sorry for the situation.

Before Kara could give her an answer, Lena suddenly jumped out of her seat _-"I ... I can stay, I can work from here and ask Sam to take over the office for a few days ... of course, if you are ok with me staying "-_ said the brunette addressing Kara with a hopeful look.

_"Are you sure? I don't want to cause you any more troubles"_ \- stated the blonde thinking about how James would react when he found out, although she couldn't help but feel satisfaction knowing that Lena's priority right now was taking care of her.

_"Kara, you didn't caused me any troubles and there is nothing I want more than to help you recover, in a way I feel responsible for what happened to you, after all you were following me when everything happened"_ -While she spoke her head was down unable to meet Kara's gaze, worried about what Kara might think, most people always blamed her for everything bad happening around her, reminding her that despite all of her efforts, she was still a Luthor.

Noticing Lena's demeanor, Kara reached out to take her friend's hands in hers and gave them a little squeeze.

_"Listen to me, this wasn't your fault, things happen Lena, I was distracted and I didn't realize what was happening, none of this was your fault, besides it's not so bad, but if you can I would really like you to stay and help me…" -_when she finished talking, she gave her friend a big smile trying to express her gratitude.

_"Thank you, Kara. It's decided then, I just need to go to my apartment to grab some clothes and my laptop, but I'm back in an hour"_ \- Lena said with eagerness evident in her voice.

And that's how Kara found herself suddenly alone, her brain processing everything that had happened until she realized that for a few days Lena would be living in her apartment, which only had ONE bed ... oh Rao ...

**Sorry if you find spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm trying to upload the next chapter today… thanks for reading and stay safe!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes below…**

**Chapter 10****: "I'll stay"**

When Lena was in her way to her penthouse, she remembered that her laptop had been left at CatCo, so, before going to her house she decided to make a quick stop by the office, which would also give her the opportunity to explain things to James.

Once in the building she took the elevator, when the doors opened, she walked towards the main office where James was, the now editor-in-chief was looking down at some papers so Lena cleared her throat to make her presence known.

_"So, you're back… how's Kara?" -_ Asked James, turning his gaze to his tablet, his lack of real interest showed how annoyed he really was.

_"She's feeling better, Alex had to do a suture and she still has a fever but with the antibiotics Alex prescribed, she will surely be fine"_ \- while she talked, she was playing with her fingers, she knew she still had to tell her partner that she would be staying with Kara to take care of her, and most likely, they would not see each other for a few days, but James seemed so hurt and angry that the thought of telling him her plans made her hands sweat.

_"Hmm… it's weird though, right? I think I never saw Kara getting hurt like that, I even don't remember seen her sick, like… ever" _\- He knew what he was doing was wrong but something inside him told him otherwise, he wanted Lena to be disappointed in Kara, he needed to be the center of her attention again, after all he was her partner and he should be her priority.

_"I think you're right, she's not one to get sick very often, but do you remember that time she had to take the day off because she had the flu, I remember you told me I should take her a soup and I did, so we can agree that Kara is not really the woman of steel she pretends to be"_\- she said between laughs.

_"Ha! You're right, leaving Kara aside, how about I stay at your house today? We can eat something, maybe take a shower and relax together, it's been a while since we last spent some time alone together_\- he remarked while surrounding the table and wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist, his tone low and raspy.

_"Mmm, I'm sorry James, I would really like that but I only came for a few minutes, Kara needed someone to take care of her while she's recovering, Alex wanted to do it but she got a call about an important case and I offered to stay with Kara for a few days, at least until she can move by herself" -_ Lena rushed to speak to try to lessen the impact of her words, while she talked, she didn't dare to look him directly in the eye in fear of what his gaze would show, James was not a violent person but he sometimes had a temper.

_"Are you serious right now? Are you saying that after leaving me standing in the restaurant without giving me an explanation for hours, you are going to leave me again to take care of your friend?"_ – with every word, his voice rose more and more, drawing attention of others employees which were observing the scene with interest. He felt pure rage running through his body, so he moved away from Lena to avoid making a mistake.

_"James I'm not leaving you, Kara needs my help right now and I want to be there for her, forgive me but I don't think that my decision deserves this scene on your part, and for the love of God do not raise your voice, I would not allow you to talk to me like that and especially not in my own office"-_ Lena said loudly whispering, arms crossed and a firm stance showing a posture that exuded power.

_"You know what, I have a lot of work to do, so why don't you just grab whatever you came here for and go with Kara, we'll have time to talk later, but I just want to warn you… you will regret making Kara your priority… remember, I've been there" -_ James then turned around swallowing his anger and left the office, leaving a very confused and irritated Lena Luthor behind… _that was a low blow from him._

Things with James had gone as expected, sometimes his tantrums made her so mad, he was a jealous person but this was a new, even for him, being jealous of Kara… it really didn't make any sense. After shaking her thoughts away, she took her laptop and purse and left.

Her driver parked at the door of her building, Lena quickly got off to grab her belongings, in a hurry she took one of her suitcases and put inside as many clothes as she could, when she finished she realized she had grabbed clothes too sophisticated to be used in her friend's apartment, so she took everything out again, leaving her bed full of pieces of clothing, and took the most comfortable clothes she could find, finally she grabbed her toothbrush, some makeup products, a perfume and some books. She had to hurry, it had been over an hour since she had left Kara, she needed to go back as soon as possible and make sure the blonde was resting. She left her penthouse and got into the car while her driver placed her suitcase and a handbag inside the trunk.

After a 20 minutes ride they arrived at the blonde's apartment, the brunette got out of the car carrying her luggage to the door, she was about to use the intercom when she saw someone coming out of the building, she took this opportunity to get inside without disturbing her friend, after all Kara should be resting. Once inside she headed to the elevator, after the doors of the elevator opened, she walked towards the door of her friend's apartment, but just when she was about to knock, she heard Kara talking to someone, her hand stopped abruptly before knocking upon hearing the mention of Kayla's name ...

While she waited for Lena's return Kara tried to settle into the couch and turned on the T.V. to pass the time and look for some distraction from the pain she was feeling. She ended up watching The Greatest Showman, she loved musicals so she didn't have to think it twice. When she looked at her watch more than an hour had passed, Lena had not returned yet, and the movie had already ended.

There was something on her mind, she knew she was forgetting something important, after thinking for a few minutes, she remembered... she had left Kayla in the restaurant without explanation and she hadn't even called to let her know that she was ok. She searched for her phone to call the girl, she found it in a corner of the armchair, when she unlocked it she had several missed calls and messages, she quickly looked for her friend's number and pressed the call button, the tone sounded 3 times before a very concerned Kayla answered the phone.

_"Kara! For God's sake! Is that you? I tried to contact you but you didn't answer… is everything alright?"_ \- she sounded really worried and Kara felt incredible guilty for not contacting her earlier.

_"I'm so sorry Kayla! Yeah, I'm fine don't worry, I only had a slight inconvenience and I couldn't contact you before, but I wanted to let you know that I'm fine, you don't have to worry"_ – she couldn't help but make gestures with her hand as she spoke, it was so natural for her that even when using the phone she still did it.

_"Thank God, I was so worried, now…tell me ... is this problem related to your friend from earlier?"_ \- The brunette stated sounding amused.

"_Hmm, yes, I mean, I ran after her to clarify some things and maybe I didn't noticed that a car was coming towards me and almost ran me over… "-_ the blonde didn't understand why it was so easy for her to be so open with Kayla, after all they didn't know each other so well but something in the girl made her trust her.

_Wait… what? Are you saying that when the restaurant people talked about someone being almost run over, they were talking about you? I should have known, I could have helped you, are you really okay?_

_"I am known for wanting to be the center of attention, really though, I'm fine, thanks for worrying and not getting mad at me for not calling you sooner"_ \- while she finished her sentence, she heard the noise of the elevator, maybe Lena was back.

_"How could I be mad, I know we met recently but I really care about you Kara, you are becoming very important to me ..." –_ the girl said with confidence.

_"I feel the same, it's been a long time since I've felt so comfortable with someone" - _to tell the truth, only Lena caused that in her, it was easy for her to be around the Luthor, and with Kayla the feeling was similar, although not the same… the feeling she had around Kayla would never be the same to what she felt when she was with Lena.

_"I'm glad to hear that Kara, I hope we can see each other soon and finish that lunch, this week I'll be travelling for work but if you're feeling ok, we can organize something for next week, oh! And Kara please send me a picture so I can be sure you're ok" – _the woman said in a hopeful tone.

_"I would love that Kayla, I can't wait to see you and you can tell me all about your trip, I have to go now but I promise I'll text you and yes… I'll send you a selfie so you can sleep peacefully knowing that I'm not a ghost"_ \- Apparently Lena wasn't the one who had used the elevator after all or she should be at the door by now, maybe it was just a neighbor.

_"Okey, I'll wait for your text, please take care Kara, see you soon…"_

_"I can't wait to see you..."_ Kara was saying that to her supposed new friend, realizing that the call seemed to have ended, Lena took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the apartment, with the words "_I can't wait to see you_" hovering in her mind…

**Okeeey… so, thanks for reading, jealous Lena I'm I right? I'll try to upload a new chapter tomorrow, I'm currently working in a new chapter for my other fic, so I'll try my best… once again thank you and hope y'all doing good. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11****: "Sleep over"**

Two knocks were all it took for Lena to start hearing movement from the other side of the door. A crash and a few groans later, the door opened, revealing the reporter with a grimace on her face which was quickly replaced by a smile when she found Lena standing in front of her, the blonde quickly stepped aside so that the black-haired woman could come inside.

_"Lena! For a moment I thought you had reconsidered and run away from me, I was starting to feel lonely, did something happen?"_ \- The blonde asked while her friend help her get to the couch.

_"I'm sorry darling, I had to make a quick stop at CatCo to pick up some things and it gave me the opportunity to talk to James, I told him that I would be taking a few days off ... it took me longer than expected, but surely you found something to entertain yourself while I was gone"_ \- the brunette let the last part out with a tone of jealousy, which was barely noticeable but very present.

_"Oh!... and... mmm... what did James said?"_ \- the blonde kept gesturing with her hands as she spoke, there was something about this topic that made her stomach feel weird, but not bad weird, just... weird.

_"Well... I told him about what happened, and I apologized for stood him up, but the truth is, he didn't take it so well, it may sound strange to you but I think he's jealous... he even ended our talk saying that at some point I would regret making you... mmm... my priority... I really don't understand what's happening with him, he never behaved this way, but if things continue like this, I don't think I can tolerate it for much longer"-_ Lena said while she searched for something to drink.

_"What an ass..."_ \- the words came out of her mouth without really processing what she had said - _"I'm sorry... I didn't mean... sorry for saying that, but he really behaved like one with you... to tell you the truth James was always very understanding and sweet , but there are times when I don't recognize him either, it's like he doesn't listen to reasons... when that happens the best thing is to leave him alone "._

_"Don't worry Kara, he really behaved like an idiot and besides, there's little I enjoy more than the fact of listening to you say something inappropriate"... - the brunette said with a playful smile and one of her eyebrows raised._

It wasn't, by any means, the first time she saw Lena making that gesture, but every time she did, she couldn't help but feel a heat spread through her entire body, she was sure her cheeks were flushed. If she didn't want Lena to notice it, she had to change subjects immediately and, she definitely, had to break this glance challenge that was happening, luckily the distance between the couch and the kitchen would hide her blush.

_"So… how about we order something to eat, I'm a little hungry, we could have some pizza and watch something on Netflix?"_ – fortunately, Lena hadn't noticed how nervous she was, so she continued with her plans.

_"Sure! I would never say no to pizza, besides…with everything that happened today I didn't realize how hungry I am, you stay there, I'll make the call, 2 pepperoni and one vegetarian sounds good? "-_ while she spoke, the brunette was already with her phone in hand ready to make the call.

The fact that Lena was aware of her appetite made her heart feel warmer, her friend always knew what she needed, she was always helping others without asking for anything in return. Every time she thought about everything Lena did for her she couldn't help but to think about how she was still hiding her identity from her, how she was allowing more and more time pass and what would happen if she found out now, after 4 years of friendship... when she noticed the brunette approaching, she decided to leave these thoughts for later, the only thing that mattered now was trying to have a good time together, after all the CEO had left her company aside to take care of her.

_"Sure! Sounds perfect!"_ \- The blonde replied with a bright smile on her face.

And there it was again, that smile, that bright and beautiful smile that made her heart skip a beat every time it was directed at her... that smile that when it was absent in her day made everything feel heavier, more unbearable. Truth is, that from the first moment her gaze met Kara's in her office, something had awakened in her, from the beginning she couldn't help the need to see that face at least once more, luckily for her it didn't take long until the blonde came back to her office.

Something had definitely awakened, no matter how hard she tried to deny it, no matter how many times her mother told her that her feelings weren't right. For years she tried to disguise it as friendship, as admiration for the person Kara was, but deep down she always knew there was something else, and she confirm it with Kayla's arrival to the reporter's life. Even when she was with James, there was always this voice in the back of her mind, something which told her that their relationship wasn't right, that she didn't need to be with him, but every time these feelings surfaced, she put them back into small boxes and her doubts disappeared.

But, then again, the same thing always happened to her, Kara would compliment her, or smile at her, or hugged her, and all the contents inside the boxes would surface again, and today... today that she almost lost her forever, she realized that she no longer wanted to avoid her feelings. For now she would stop rejecting them, for now she wouldn't tell her friend what she felt, for now she would devote herself to make Kara see how important she was to her, for now… she would just settle with having her by her side… even if only as a friend.

Just when her thoughts were beginning to overwhelm her, the doorbell of the apartment rang making her jump, when she realized Kara was trying to get up, she immediately held the blonde's arm to prevent her from moving.

_"I'll take care of it, you stay still, you have to rest, remember?"_ \- she said while lightly caressing the blonde's shoulder.

Noticing Lena's soft touch on her shoulder and before really thinking about it, the blonde brought her own hand over the brunette's, when she looked into her eyes, she could see a note of sadness in them which was soon replaced by that vibrant look she was familiar with.

She knew she was blushing, she could feel it, but she also saw how the brunette's skin tone also changed to a more reddish one, curiosity took over her and she looked at the black-haired woman with even more intensity, she wanted to see how red her friend could get , she wanted to see if Lena also felt that warmth, she needed to confirm what was happening. For a moment, she could see her friend approaching slightly, but before anything happened, the doorbell rang again, forcing them out of their bubble.

_"I... mmm... I have to... go open... I'll... I'll be right back"_ \- her hands didn't stop shaking. What the hell had that been, why was Kara looking at her so intensely, her gaze had been so piercing that for a moment her body began to move by its own, searching for her friend's lips, luckily the doorbell rang and she was able to escape.

After returning with the pizzas and putting them on the coffee table, she decided that if she wanted to survive the night she would need some wine in her system, so after leaving a glass of water for Kara, she went back to the kitchen and from the cupboard she took out a glass and a wine that she knew Kara had saved for their dinners, she returned and sat in one of the smaller armchairs, ready to open the bottle, but before she could do anything, Kara was calling her attention.

_"It's not fair ... why just one glass? Besides, what are you doing sitting there? Come here, there's room for both of us and I could use some warmth… "_ \- the blonde remarked with a mischievous smile on her face, feeling how a boost of confidence took over her usually shy persona.

The first thing she noticed was the pout on the blonde's lips, when she saw it she was almost convinced to give her the entire bottle of wine as long as she stopped doing it, but then... then she saw that look and the smile, one she had never seen in the blonde, a confident almost smug smile, one that made a warm feeling run through her entire spine. That's when it hit her, if she was attracted to Kara's clumsy side, then this cheeky demeanor would be the death of her. She feared her own tone would betray her, so before answering she cleared her voice.

_"Sure, I mean… no, you can't drink wine, you're on antibiotics Kara, we can't risk it. As for the sitting suggestion, I'm only complying because you're sick"_

_"Okay, but for the record, I'm not going to let you finish the bottle by yourself, at some point, when I recover we will share a toast together, as for the seat I don't understand why you would sit away, we always cuddled on the couch, and I know from a very good source that you love to curl up next to me, something to do with my strong, strong biceps... " -_ the blonde wasn't sure where all this confidence came from but before it dissipated she had to use it to learn why was the brunette acting all flustered, she needed to keep pushing her. Until now it seemed to be working, every time she said something and looked at her with intensity, her friend changed her expression and her eyes seemed to shine even more than before, even her pupils were dilated.

Not this again ... this couldn't be happening, who was this woman and what had she done with her best friend?, The brunette was always a very composed person, only her mother had sometimes managed to make her lose her calm, but she was never affected by anyone else, not even Jack. He was sweet, but she was the one who took the decisions in their relationship, but then again, Kara had managed to break her composure in less than ... an hour? Before answering, she emptied her glass in one go, she could see out of the corner of her eye that Kara had her gaze still fixed on her.

_"If I sit with you on the couch, it's only because if I don't, you'll look at me all night with those hurt puppy eyes, it's not because I want darling... it's because you do..."_ \- perfect, the wine had done its job and she was able to respond with her characteristic composed tone. Hopefully, the blonde hadn't noticed her emotional instability.

_"Aham..."_ \- was all the blonde said as she brought a slice of pizza to her mouth, moistening her lips before doing so.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed by the brunette who followed the scene with her eyes, the motion almost causing a short circuit in her brain... she needed to find something to distract herself so, she took the remote control and put Netflix on.

_"What do you want to watch? Something romantic? Action?"_ – the brunette was suddenly very aware of how close Kara was now that they were both in the same couch, she went through the options without taking her eyes off the TV while with her free hand she grabbed a slice of pizza.

_"I'm in the mood for a rom-com, there's one that I haven't watch yet, it's about a CEO and an employee who pretends to be her partner before her family and they end up falling in love... seems... entertaining"_ \- the blonde mentioned while grabbing a second slice of pizza.

Lena took a deep breath and nodded, while the movie started playing, she took another large sip from her glass.

The movie turned out to be very funny and extremely romantic, luckily for the brunette, Kara had fallen asleep at half of it, so she had basically missed the most romantic part, the CEO felt relieved by this, after all she couldn't avoid imagining herself living the same situation with her friend as the movie went by.

When the movie ended, Lena rose herself gently, she didn't want to wake Kara up. The blonde had her head resting on the brunette's shoulder so she replaced her shoulder with a cushion and started cleaning the mess they had made while eating. When she grabbed the pizza boxes she noticed there was an entire pizza left untouched, Kara had eaten only four portions and even left half of the fourth, which was extremely rare, but Lena didn't make a big deal out of it, maybe the medications were making her lose her appetite.

Once everything was clean, she looked for her bag and went to the bathroom to put her pajamas on, that's when she realized they would be sharing the bed, suddenly her lungs ran out of air, she had chosen a bad day to acknowledge her feelings and now she couldn't control them, just thinking about her and Kara in the same bed made her head spin. She took a few minutes to compose herself, nothing was going to happen, they would only sleep and after a few hours they would be on opposite sides of the room again, she only had to get through the night. She repeated the same phrases over and over again like a mantra until she felt safe enough to get out of the bathroom and face Kara.

She went to the couch where Kara was still asleep, her face completely relaxed. The brunette felt sorry to wake her, but the blonde was undoubtedly going to be more comfortable in her bed, so she approached her slowly, sat next to her and caressed her cheek lightly, whispering to wake her up.

_"Darling wake up... the movie is over, it's time to rest"_ \- when she saw Kara opening her eyes lazily, she gave a little step back, Kara looked so cute and comfy and beautiful, but she didn't want to continue tempting fate, she had to stay focused if she was going to survive this.

_"Lena? ... are you still here?" _The blonde said while she rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands.

_"Of course I am, I told you I'll be staying for a few days, let me take you to bed" _\- the brunette stood up extending her arm for Kara to take.

"Right, I forgot, anyway… may be you should ask me on a date first…" - the blonde said with a chuckle while quirking one of her eyebrows, she then took Lena's arm, wincing as she stepped on her leg, making her body lean even more on the brunette's body.

Oh God… the CEO cheeks went completely red - "_Easy there, remember to go slow, once you're in bed I will give you a painkiller so you can sleep well"_ \- they slowly made their way to the bed, luckily Kara's apartment was relatively small so it didn't take long for them to arrive.

_"Ok, I'll leave you so you can change your clothes. If you want, tell me where your pajamas are and I'll reach them"_ \- the brunette remarked as she looked to see if Kara was still awake or had fallen asleep.

_"Mmm... Lena? could you help me? I just... (yawn) I think I would end up putting something backwards ... the clothes are in the first drawer over there" - _Kara spoke with her eyes closed, gesturing with her head as if to indicate the direction, while her body leaned forward slightly.

Lena immediately took her by the shoulders and after a big sigh began to remove the blonde's sweater, while the blonde was still with her arms up, she decided to also remove her shirt, then she turned to search the drawer which contained the pajamas and grabbed a long shirt and shorts worn by use. When she faced Kara again, her jaw dropped to the floor, her mouth went dry all of the sudden. The blonde had her hands still up and just like that, the brunette found something she never imagined seeing in her friend. Abs... abs so marked and defined that all Lena could think was how she wished she could run her fingers through them. And yes, Lena had noticed Kara's arms, the flex of her biceps, the width of her shoulders, but for someone who eats what Kara eats every day, along with her clumsy attitude, she never imagined that the blonde could have abs... strong and perfect abs.

Seeing no response from Lena, Kara opened one of her eyes to find an astonished Lena Luthor looking straight at her abdomen, she was definitely drowsy but it was obvious what was happening, Lena had never seen her without clothes and if her open mouth was telling enough, she was enjoying the view.

_"See something you like or are you just surprise?"_ \- The blonde analyzed with her gaze fixed on Lena's eyes, now completely awake - _"I know that for someone who ingests food like me is not usual but what can I say, I have good genetics"_ \- at the end she winked at the black-haired woman who was still dumbfounded looking at her abdomen.

_Dammit! What is happening, when I had everything under control this happens?_ Her thoughts were a mess, her mind running faster than ever.Since she was a teenager she had been fascinated by people with toned bodies, but this just didn't make sense anymore, how could Kara have the whole package? she not only would have to survive to her smile… her eyes, now she also had to endure knowing that underneath those shirts were the most perfect abs anyone could have? _Fuck ..._

_"What? Sorry I wasn't... ok, there's no need to deny it anymore... yes, I was looking at your abs, but it's not what you think, I mean, I was looking but not in a sensual way or anything ... I just don't understand how you have those while eating like a sumo wrestler... is unfair" _\- _oh my God, this isn't happening ... in a sensual way? What the hell is wrong with you Lena - _The CEO scolded herself.

_"As I said, good genetics, now I don't want to interrupt your appreciation but do you think you could give me my shirt? It's starting to get cold..."_ \- Kara said with a victorious smile on her face.

_"Oh! Sorry... here…" _\- Lena handed the shirt to her friend, the blonde took it and put it on herself. Lena then helped her with her pants, delicately removing the one the blonde had to avoid rubbing her wound and putting the shorts she had taken out of the drawer, she managed to do it successfully by focusing on not hurting the blonde, only getting lost for a few seconds, in her long, long and toned legs.

Once dressed, they both laid on the bed wishing good night to each other, Lena forcing the reporter to promise her that if something happened, she would wake her up without hesitation, the blonde nodded at her friend's request, and after a few minutes they were both asleep.

Lena woke up a couple of hours later by a slight touch on her back, a soft touch that ran the entire length of her back, one which slowly turned towards her abdomen. She could feel a shaky breath near her ear, everything felt so good, so soft, so considerate. She decided to open her eyes and in the moment she did, she was met by intense blue eyes staring at her, a sigh was caught in her throat, she wanted to move her hand and touch the blonde's cheek, but when she was about to do it a piercing scream escaped her companion, a second later she found herself sitting on the bed, looking to the sides in search of the blonde to find her next to her with a winced of pain and tears rolling down her face, she was covered in sweat.

Lena took one of her hands to the blonde's forehead, she was burning. She began to shake her from her shoulders to wake her up but when she didn't get any response from the blonde, she desperately took the glass of water she had left on her nightstand and poured it directly into the reporter's face, less than a second later Kara sat up abruptly looking at Lena with a lost look on her face, breathing heavily. After a couple of minutes, she uttered a few words.

_"What the hell Lee… did you just throw water on my face?..._

**Sorry for the long wait…**


End file.
